columbousfandomcom-20200213-history
Columbous Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 April 2013
Welcome to the Columbous Wiki chat Desboy96 has joined the chat. XBoltBladerX has joined the chat. 7:33 LuxInteritum Hey, Des.. Renardy has joined the chat. 7:33 Renardy I wanna play 7:33 XBoltBladerX Yo Des 7:33 LuxInteritum T.T *sigh... 7:33 XBoltBladerX I've got my character planned out and al that junk *stuff I just need to make a page *all Ezio Editore da California has joined the chat. 7:34 Renardy my character is now 7:34 XBoltBladerX Yo yo yo 7:34 Renardy Wormwood 7:35 Desboy96 *facepalm* Can someone tell me why Ren's here? 7:35 Renardy because I wanna roleplay 7:35 Desboy96 riiight 7:35 Ezio Editore da California You can't roleplay without a character 7:35 Renardy i have 7:36 Ezio Editore da California and right now your character has one sentence 7:36 Renardy well uh he has fire power no he has A HAMMER 7:36 Ezio Editore da California Thee_EnD 7:36 Desboy96 Well we're gonna start RP Don't be a dummy and interrupt ANA 7:36 LuxInteritum ? O.O 7:36 Desboy96 Ready? 7:36 Renardy WOOF 7:36 LuxInteritum YUP? O.O 7:36 Desboy96 ~RP On~ *Is Auron* Early in the Morning~ 7:37 Renardy i have a spear 7:37 Desboy96 *reads newspaper and drinks coffee Renardy has been kicked by Ezio Editore da California. Renardy has joined the chat. 7:38 Desboy96 I wonder if Ana's up 7:38 XBoltBladerX ok 7:38 Renardy *is asleep 7:38 Desboy96 now where's the remote....she probably likes TV Never really turned on the damn thing 7:38 LuxInteritum o.o 7:38 Desboy96 *gets up 7:38 LuxInteritum *sleeping 7:39 Renardy *eats 7:39 LuxInteritum *dreaming of a bunch of doors; they start swirling around and everything gets confusing @.@ *sees fox in dream and it says "wake up" !? >.< *dream fades *opens eyes 7:40 Desboy96 *halfway underneath the couch This control has alluded me for too long 7:40 LuxInteritum uugh... where am I..... *rubs eyes [ LOL DAT REMOTE CONTROL XD ] *gets up Oh, yeah.. this place *yawns *walks out of room 7:41 Desboy96 *reaching for remote under the couch So....close 7:41 LuxInteritum Hmm....I wonder where Auron is... He never really gave me a tour around the place... I hope I dnt accidentally walk into somewhere I'm not supposed to. o.o *walking around *bumps into Auron !? 7:42 Desboy96 *grabs remote, gets hit OWWWWWW 7:42 LuxInteritum OHMYGOSH I'm so sorry! O.O 7:42 Desboy96 *lets go, rolls farther Nooooooooooo! 7:42 LuxInteritum ... o.o 7:42 Desboy96 *gets out from underneath couch Oh, sorry Ana 7:42 LuxInteritum *watches remote fly in slow mo O.o What was that? And what the heck are you doing!? O.O 7:42 Desboy96 The umm Television remote 7:43 LuxInteritum ..... what Is that like that thing with the moving pictures and the sound.... 7:43 Desboy96 the big screen and the lights and stuff yeah that... I never really used it.. 7:43 LuxInteritum Me neither. O.o huh come to think of it I bet there's a lot of things I haven't done.. 7:44 Desboy96 Like what, 7:44 LuxInteritum From as far as I can remember, I pretty much lived in seclusion for long periods of time in my life. 7:44 Desboy96 Well then its decided 7:44 LuxInteritum Hmm? O.o 7:44 Desboy96 I'be been wanting to invite you to help the preperation for the Columbus day parade 7:45 LuxInteritum The what. A parade!? ..... 7:45 Desboy96 Its in 9 days 12* 7:45 LuxInteritum Whaaaaaat.... 7:45 Desboy96 You've never heard of it? Every Columbus Day its heald 7:46 Renardy fdgf 7:46 Desboy96 Its October 3rd today You ever ridden on a Zepplin? 7:46 LuxInteritum Eeerrm.. No... o.o *confused look on face 7:46 Desboy96 *puts Pea Coat on face* 7:46 LuxInteritum I heard about all these things at church but... 7:46 Desboy96 I'll take that as a know puts pea coat on* 7:46 LuxInteritum [ lol ] [ as a know? ] 7:46 Desboy96 (Why did I say on face) 7:47 LuxInteritum [ AND LOL ] 7:47 Desboy96 *as a no 7:47 LuxInteritum [ LOL] Uh Auron 7:47 Desboy96 (What is going on with me @.@) What is it 7:47 LuxInteritum Why are you putting your coat on? O.o 7:47 Desboy96 Because I'm going outside Renardy has been banned by Ezio Editore da California . 7:48 XBoltBladerX o.o 7:48 LuxInteritum Er.... Okay.. 7:48 Desboy96 I have a meeting with Prophet Ratos 7:48 XBoltBladerX [ what did he do btw? ] 7:48 Desboy96 Its on a Zepplin all across Manhatten You should come spectate 7:48 LuxInteritum Huh? Coo- 7:48 Desboy96 its a magnificent view 7:48 LuxInteritum what 7:49 Desboy96 *puts on blue gloves 7:49 LuxInteritum Er.. *fidgets* You sure that's okay? I mean I've never really been on a Zepplin before and.. 7:49 Desboy96 Its fine aslong as your with me 7:49 LuxInteritum I dunno, maybe I'll break somethi- o.o Okay... 7:49 Desboy96 Wash up and get something to eat 7:49 LuxInteritum .... um 7:49 Desboy96 I'll be back in an hour 7:49 LuxInteritum Where's the bathroom 7:49 Desboy96 to pick you up *points in direction 7:49 LuxInteritum Thanks. 7:49 Desboy96 down the hall 7:49 LuxInteritum wait 7:49 Desboy96 last room to your right 7:49 LuxInteritum o.o uh 7:50 Desboy96 *goes downstairs and out the door 7:50 LuxInteritum WAIT ONE MORE THING 7:50 Desboy96 Yes? *before closing door* 7:50 LuxInteritum What do I wear once I'm done showering? o-o 7:50 Desboy96 Something nice Formal Impress the Prophet 7:50 Ezio Editore da California [ that's where my bathroom is too :O ] 7:50 LuxInteritum WHERE DO I FIND SOMETHING LIKE THAT . 7:50 Desboy96 I've packed plenty of clothes in your dresser 7:51 LuxInteritum Oh ok THANK YOUUUU *waves 7:51 Desboy96 Your Welcome *waves* *closes door ~Is Destin~ *Smokes* How the hell am I gonna get to Boston at this rate 7:52 LuxInteritum [ oh shit ] [ I see where this is goingg XD ] 7:53 Desboy96 Where is that masked douche bag *see's sign for Parade* Only 12 Days left *ajusts arm in sling *puts out smoke* That reminds me that Ratos will be in town and Ale-whatever was after them I can kill two birds with one stone hopefully they have a Zepplin or Airship or something You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:57 LuxInteritum [ o.o omg ] 7:57 Ezio Editore da California [ wait I never told you my name ] 7:57 Desboy96 *that masked fucker was after them 7:57 LuxInteritum [ Doesn't mean he hasn't heard of you ] 7:57 Desboy96 better 7:57 LuxInteritum [ lol ] 7:58 Desboy96 *puts hood up and waits at the airport *hour passes* *Auron returns home *opens door Hello? 7:58 LuxInteritum *in nice yellow dress 7:58 Desboy96 Well 7:58 LuxInteritum You like? o3o 7:58 Desboy96 Yeah, its very nice You ready to go? 7:59 LuxInteritum Yup~! ^-^ *excited omigosh this is gonna be so fun~ Just imagine seeing the world from ab- well, even more above than we already are.. @.@ 8:00 Desboy96 I've seen it a couple times 8:00 LuxInteritum [ heeeere's a fun fact: IRL I'm deathly afraid of heights; I would like puke if I had to be on a zepplin ABOVE A CITY IN THE FRIGGEN CLOUDS. ] 8:00 Desboy96 but the nostalgia really never wears off *Walks out off house 8:01 LuxInteritum *follows 8:01 Ezio Editore da California *while Auron is walking out of the house he hears side conversations about a horrible incident* 8:01 Desboy96 Excuse me Ana 8:01 LuxInteritum ? 8:01 Desboy96 I have to check something out 8:01 Ezio Editore da California Man: Did u hear about the church that recently got blown up?! 8:02 LuxInteritum O.O w-waait a second.. 8:02 Ezio Editore da California Woman: Oh my Columbous! How terrible! 8:02 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] [ OMC = Oh my columbus XD ] [ lolololololol ] 8:03 Ezio Editore da California Man: I heard it was A-*he stops* I don't wanna say his name... 8:03 LuxInteritum o.o 8:03 Ezio Editore da California Woman: Who?! 8:03 Desboy96 *puts hand on Mans shoulder Excuse me My name is Auron DeClaud, I'm a Deciple 8:03 LuxInteritum *has blended into the shadows; watching o.o 8:03 Desboy96 Where did you hear this...and what was his name? 8:04 Ezio Editore da California Man: *puts his hand out for you to shake it* I'm Mr. Nesfitt, and ugh we shouldn't be talking about him, it's a very dangerous topic sir. 8:05 Desboy96 *shakes hand 8:05 LuxInteritum [ What kind of bastard blows up a church tho ] 8:05 Ezio Editore da California Man: I actually saw it on the News on TV, where it showed the church in ruins. 8:05 LuxInteritum [ SO UNSTYLISH ] 8:05 Desboy96 TV.......... Of course 8:05 LuxInteritum [ xD lol ] [ THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD ALWAYS WATCH THE NEWS ] 8:05 Desboy96 I'm sure it was some freak accident 8:05 Ezio Editore da California There were many bullets found lodged inside walls 8:05 LuxInteritum ...... *still watching intently from the shadows 8:06 Desboy96 I wonder why these "TV Folk" would bother spreading panic 8:06 LuxInteritum [ XD lol ] 8:06 Ezio Editore da California But, I'm sorry I'm too scared to say his name 8:06 Desboy96 You'd be wise to keep your voice low on such a topic 8:06 LuxInteritum [ IT'S CALLED THE MEDIA lol ] 8:06 Ezio Editore da California *walks away* 8:06 LuxInteritum ... 8:06 Desboy96 Ana, common we'll be late 8:06 LuxInteritum *steps out of shadows Mhm; okay.. Uugh. 8:06 Desboy96 *walks to port 8:06 LuxInteritum I dnt understand why did you tell them to stop talking? If more people know won't it be easier to catch that masked motherfucker? >.> 8:07 Desboy96 Please calm your tongue Ana If more people know then the more they panic and then we end up with Vigilante's and fighting I'll speak to Ratos about it *Giant Zepplin lands* *covers face from wind 8:08 LuxInteritum But what about the masked guy? People should know what to do in case of an emergency... *sigh If there's a threat out there, the people'd just be sitting ducks.. 8:08 XBoltBladerX hwe 8:08 Desboy96 *Man opens door* all aboard The only threat is fear *Walks in 8:09 LuxInteritum *curtsies to the man who opened the door Thank you, sir! ^-^ *walks in after Auron 8:09 Desboy96 *is escorted to Suite on top floor of the blimp *Locks door behind us *Sits down in booth *points out the window, hovering over the city Its magnificent 8:10 LuxInteritum O.O *looks *almost passes out Oh..my..... @.@ OHMYGOSH IT'S AMAZING EVERYTHING LOOKS SO TINY AND CUTE ANDDD >w< 8:11 Desboy96 *waiting for Ratos to come in* 8:11 LuxInteritum IT'S SO COOL ISN'T IT!? !! 8:11 Desboy96 Its great, you can't get this kind of view on the trains 8:11 Ezio Editore da California *Ratos walks in shortly after Auron says that* 8:11 Desboy96 we're above the skyrails up here *stands up Lord Ratos *bows* Its an Honor, My Lord Thank You for seeing me 8:12 LuxInteritum Oh my gooooosh @.@ 8:12 Desboy96 This is my friend, Anami 8:12 LuxInteritum *still staring out window !? huh *stands up Oh... *curtsies 8:12 Desboy96 She'll be accompanying us silently 8:12 Ezio Editore da California Hello, Mr. DeClaud. It's my pleasure to see such a respectful person. 8:13 LuxInteritum Sorry about tha~t ^^" *sits back down [ LOL I BET HE PUT EMPHASIS ON SILENTLY ] [ xD ] 8:13 Ezio Editore da California Hello, Ms. Anami *takes her hand and kisses it* It's also a pleasure meeting you. 8:13 Desboy96 *sits down As you obviously know we only have 12 days till the 600th Annual Columbus day 8:14 LuxInteritum [ lol imagine Auron speaking with a silly accent ] 8:14 Ezio Editore da California *sits down too* Yes, you are correct. 8:15 Desboy96 I would love, *scene fades to other part of Zepplin* 8:15 LuxInteritum [ LOL IMAGINE EVERYONE SPEAKING IN SILLY ACCENTS XD 8:15 Desboy96 *Destin sneaking around 8:15 LuxInteritum xDDD ] [ oh gosh ] [ Destin's in for a surprise ] 8:15 Desboy96 I think I saw them go in that suite upstairs.... *walks up and knocks out some guards 8:16 LuxInteritum [ oh shit xD ] 8:16 Desboy96 *trys to unlock door O.o? 8:16 LuxInteritum [ DESTIN IS SO SCREWED LOL ] 8:16 Desboy96 They actually lock stuff? 8:16 LuxInteritum [ POOR LAD DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE KEYS ] [ I PITY THE MAN ] 8:16 Desboy96 *takes out pistol *shoots lock *Inside Room* Auron: What in the world? 8:16 LuxInteritum !? 8:16 Ezio Editore da California *hears the pistol* *gets up* 8:16 LuxInteritum o.o 8:17 Ezio Editore da California It appears we have company. 8:17 LuxInteritum Oh my...What......the.... OH 8:17 Ezio Editore da California *moves hand up in a signaling motion* *Guards drop down from the ceiling* 8:17 LuxInteritum :O HI ARM GUY *waves No one told me Arm Guy was comming IS HE GONNA BE IN THIS CONVERSATION THINGY TOO 8:17 Ezio Editore da California Guard 1: Drop your weapon! 8:17 LuxInteritum [ lolololololol ] [ obliviousness ftw xD ] [ o.o des ping ] 8:19 Desboy96 *opens door O.o Oh...that was fast *Shoots at ceiling lights *hides behind door again 8:19 LuxInteritum !? 8:20 Desboy96 Auron: Was that!? 8:20 LuxInteritum *gets out of way of any falling glass 8:20 Desboy96 *takes Ana's hands lets get to a safer place 8:20 Ezio Editore da California *guards turn on gun lights* 8:20 Desboy96 My Lord! 8:20 LuxInteritum Why did your brother do that, Auron? O.o 8:20 Desboy96 *Destin walks in 8:20 LuxInteritum Did you two get into a fight @.@ 8:20 Desboy96 *jumps behind Guard *puts in headlock 8:20 Ezio Editore da California Guard 2: Shoot anything you see that isn't one of the people that are already in this room! *Guard 2 starts choking* 8:21 LuxInteritum *completely oblivious of what's happening 8:21 Ezio Editore da California *all the other guards surround Destin and start shooting* 8:21 Desboy96 *shoots window *air vaccum starts sucking stuff out *throws guard body into guards *tackles Ratos out the window 8:21 LuxInteritum !? WHAT THE... o.o 8:22 Ezio Editore da California *guards fly out the window into various building* 8:22 Desboy96 *takes out skyhook *catches skyrail *wraps legs around Ratos 8:22 LuxInteritum [ wtfwtfwtfwtf ] 8:22 Desboy96 your coming with me!> 8:22 Ezio Editore da California *they open parachutes and turn on their earpiece* 8:22 Desboy96 Auron: Ana stay here 8:22 XBoltBladerX [ whoa ] 8:22 Desboy96 *gets on window 8:22 LuxInteritum o .o Ookay..... 8:22 Desboy96 *Vanishes into blue smoke 8:23 LuxInteritum I'l just stay here.....and not get into troubleeeee......EEyyyyup....... o.o 8:23 Ezio Editore da California Guard 3: Alexander, someone just captured Prophet Ratos. But the weird thing is, we never seen this guy before! 8:23 Desboy96 *Auron teleports, tackling Destin and Ratos off the skyrail *lands on island 8:24 LuxInteritum [ lolwhut ] 8:24 Desboy96 *Destin and Auron get up at the same time 8:24 Ezio Editore da California *helicopter flies around the area, where Ratos was captured* 8:24 Desboy96 *points at Auron 8:24 LuxInteritum [ THE GUARDS WERE WORKING FOR ALEXANDER? ¬.¬ Svat..... >_> ] 8:24 Desboy96 You always gotta play the Hero right!> Auron: If I don't then who will Des!, You!? 8:24 LuxInteritum [ LOL xD buuuurn.... ] 8:25 Desboy96 You've always thought your way was better then mine, yours the path purest 8:25 LuxInteritum [ Path Purest sounds like some sorta emo band ] [ idk ] 8:25 Desboy96 Auron: Maybe because it is, look at you Des your cold and alone. Your never going to go anywhere like this 8:25 LuxInteritum [ MMMMHM ] 8:25 Desboy96 I'll show you and your messiahs 8:26 LuxInteritum [ BOII YOU GOTTA FIND THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP ] 8:26 Desboy96 Auron: Summons Katana * 8:26 LuxInteritum [ YOU CAN'T WIN WITHOUT IT BRUH ] 8:26 Desboy96 Don't do this bro Auron: *begins to draw blade* 8:26 LuxInteritum [ oshet xD ] 8:27 Desboy96 *Shoots at Auron *Auron cuts bullets in half with slash and re-sheath attack 8:27 Ezio Editore da California *a wall appears from out of no where and is in between Auron and Des* 8:28 LuxInteritum *looking outside trying to find where Auron and Destin went o.o I wonder how this'll turn out.... 8:28 Ezio Editore da California *drops down from sky and lands on top of the wall* 8:28 Desboy96 Auron: Hmm> Des: Huh> 8:28 LuxInteritum [ By looking outside I mean looking out a window ] 8:28 Desboy96 There you are! 8:28 LuxInteritum [ oh shet xD ] 8:28 Desboy96 *Auron teleports blade back home *Dissappears* 8:29 Ezio Editore da California It's sad that those were personal guards for Ratos, and they got defeated so easily... 8:29 LuxInteritum [ LOL RATOS IS PROBABLY LIKE "wtf" ] 8:30 Ezio Editore da California *wall disappears and drops to the ground* 8:30 LuxInteritum [ Mask guy's power is walls ] [ cool xD ] 8:30 Ezio Editore da California So....you've been trying to get my attention 8:31 Desboy96 Yeah, we've only got 12 days before "The Ressurection" You mind explaining to me what we're gonna do 8:31 LuxInteritum [ the what now ] [ dude ] [ isn't Ratos still with them ] 8:31 Desboy96 Armageddon *hes out cold* 8:31 LuxInteritum [ oh ] 8:31 Desboy96 The Promised Day Whatever 8:32 Ezio Editore da California So you did all this just to get my attention...very well then 8:33 LuxInteritum [ dat attention whore ] [ AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT SENPAI NOTICED YOU, THO? ] 8:34 Ezio Editore da California On Columbous Day, it is a day of celebration right? People will be making speeches and all that shit if I'm correct. Planning to take down one of those idiots and disguise myself as him and make the speech telling the whole city the truth of Columbous 8:35 LuxInteritum [ cool plan ] [ but whenever plans are said they never work lul ] 8:36 Ezio Editore da California [ Des ping ] 8:36 LuxInteritum [ DESTINY'S PING OF DEATH ] [ WHERE ART THOU ] 8:37 Desboy96 .... And what makes u think people will believe you 8:38 LuxInteritum [ oh I have an idea ] [ @.@ interesting... ] 8:38 Ezio Editore da California I got something exactly for that. [ des pm ] 8:40 XBoltBladerX , [ Des, PM ] 8:40 Desboy96 ~Scene skips to end of conversation* So what should I do till then? 8:41 Ezio Editore da California Hmm, probably lay low, because then they'll send me after if you stir up more trouble. Welcome to the Columbous Wiki chat 8:42 Ezio Editore da California Then I'll have to put you under another illusion so they'll think you're dead 8:42 Desboy96 Alright.... but we have one more issue My Brother 8:42 LuxInteritum [ oshet ] 8:43 Ezio Editore da California Ah I see, your brother.... Heh, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't finds out false information 8:44 LuxInteritum [ yay no killing o3o ] [ I'd be hella pissed of someone harmed Auron o-o ] 8:45 Ezio Editore da California Peace *throws up the peace sign and flips off of the island into the sky* 8:45 LuxInteritum [ LOLWUT ] [ a peace sign ] MAKE ME LAUGH. [ xD ] [ meanwhiiiiiile o.o ] [ DES U THERE ] [ Desmond ] [ TOMATOES ] [ o.o ] [ Uhh des...... ] 8:52 Ezio Editore da California [ this session ] 8:54 LuxInteritum ? Desboy96 has left the chat.